


Crucifixion I: The Penalty

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Crucifixion [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 按照两季TV+亡国来的补完路线，简称十字架线。本篇为押送前准七×零修场合，配对为朱雀/鲁路修。有过去式路人/朱雀内容提及。





	1. Restless in Dreams

枢木朱雀将枪口塞进地上那凶杀者嘴里时，大抵是多用力了些，他想应当会在口腔里磕出血迹来。“多抵抗一下我就扣动扳机。”他这么说，看见对方眼睛睁大了。  
然而死亡不是一个有效威胁，只有活人是。娜娜莉还在这岛屿的某处，红月卡莲还无法判定立场去向，一个身份的机密与否悬而未决，剩余人的去向也都为此牵系起来——而鲁路修永远会比他多想一步。会多想的那人被塞住了嘴不得阐述，形式性地呜咽了一声便没了动静，仿佛打定了主意不叫自己多示弱一丝半毫。那偏色的眼睛安静地瞧着他，似在询问，似在讥讽——你分明已经说了要送那以零为名者归西，却迟迟不愿当真对着致命处来上一枪，反倒这般优柔寡断地拖沓下去。朱雀垂下眼睑，又自顾自般开了口：  
“灭杀可不止能够用枪。”  
那一瞬他右脸划痕尖锐疼痛起来，胸口无名火起，沿着那金发稚童模样的人告知自己的字字句句一路烧灼过去，连着往昔未来都黢黑一片。他闭了闭眼，既已知晓了既定的去路，在垂首注视他昔日友人时，便觉得这番情景荒唐可笑。  
仅那有关“零”之结局一点，鲁路修不会比他知晓得更多。  
他又将枪口往里抵了抵，直至从对方面上隐见了痛苦神情，才陡然拔出。鲁路修即时呛咳起来，唾液混着猩红血丝黏连在枪口嘴角，大口喘息时双眼都蒙上水光。在他喘息均匀之前，朱雀已经提着他衣领将他拉扯坐起，漠然盯着那诅咒之眼。而那人也就当真硬行恢复平静，尚挂着隐约泪迹便抬了头，撇开冷笑而问他：“这就是你打算拿来对付我的手段？”  
“自然还不止这些。”朱雀回答他，“叫你保持自由言行的话，恐怕变数太多……”  
他比出一记手刀，迅速砍在对方后颈，而后望着那眼睛神采涣散了去，由得那身躯软倒前倾在他肩头。枢木朱雀在这微妙态势上保持了片刻，默然感知着对方体温心跳。他将全部的迟疑时机预留在了这一刻，一刻过后，他半托半抱着那囚人起了身，向外头光亮处走了。

要觐见皇帝并不是件难事，不比叫黑色骑士团溃败更难。红月卡莲带走了一个秘密，然而叫那名字封缄在自己唇边。往后的叛乱被镇压，失了首脑的势力被迅速打压、销声匿迹——正如他与将另一个秘密告知他的人所愿。  
在这一切发生之前，神根岛的归客先回去了租界，回到驻军范围内，一个骑士怀抱着一个额上沾血的凶犯，自机舱脱出，在行过军队包裹时，枢木朱雀用手拢着了那凶犯的脸孔。尚未恢复清醒的人还由零的披挂包裹，路上自然引来无数哨卡卫兵侧目，甚至有人试图拦下他看个究竟。然而年轻骑士亮出那翅翼锁匙，于是好事者散去，猜测的流言在私下窜起。他权当没听见一字一句，大步迈入预先备好的囚室中去，将怀中托抱的躯体丢上床铺，解去长披，在腰后剪起腕臂加了镣铐，任其继续昏睡；而后在清点一旁的囚服时，听得塞希尔·柯尔米在外头唤他。  
此时牢门还未关闭，联络员在那空档中端端正正站着，目光低垂，并不多窥探一眼那囚人的样貌。“那就是皇室重犯？”她问，“从本国直接下命要求我们严加看管的——”  
“没错。”  
“确认制服了吗？”  
“补用了些药剂。”朱雀平静对答，“光只击晕可并不足以令他昏睡多么长久。”  
他自年轻女人浅色眼瞳中看见自己神情，漠然似近了死境的困兽。塞希尔叹息一声，竖起一根手指。  
“恐怕还需要等待一日，”她说，“说是潘德拉贡那边也在准备，虽然打通了觐见皇帝陛下的渠道，然而也有必要流程得走。”她似是欲言又止，然而终究没多询问，有些惶然地退了一步去，沿着走廊离远了。  
留下一个凶犯和另一个，朱雀想。而后他退入门内，门扇在面前并拢锁死。并无监视孔眼，也不透外界天光。在不明确那诅咒以何等形式生效的情况下，小心谨慎一些总是无妨。而后他听见身后传来一声轻哼，伴着尚未清醒似的朦胧哑语：  
“皇帝……？”  
枢木朱雀蓦然转身，看着那囚人露出乍醒时的困顿神情，似药效未尽，似还不清楚自己的处境。  
“不打算回答吗？”鲁路修又问。他大抵是醒了些，横亘在那微扭过肩，身后锁链叮叮响动。“我知道自己的处境，”他先行说，“我只是不清楚你的打算。”朱雀向他靠近，直至倾身俯瞰，完整地瞧着了那泛着赤红的眼睛，他便笑了，眉眼往轻蔑里舒展，昂起头来似宣判一般：  
“你应当在我胸口补上一枪。”  
而朱雀掐向他的咽喉，手指扣紧衣襟，待得对方喉间滚出模糊嘲笑时，将那白色领巾强行扯去，柔软织物在掌心攥作一团。“你在命令我吗？”他嘶声道，“用那东西？”他的手指当真在对方颈项上扼紧，不至窒息，只徒劳留下按压痕迹。鲁路修连吞咽唾液都艰难，然而眯着了眼，被干涸血痂印迹三分的颜面上平静依旧。  
“……那分明是你自己的意愿。”他说。  
而后他硬行拧开头去，侧躺回铺面上，只留左眼散开微弱血光。那既不是一个不列颠尼亚所有，更非兰佩路基。枢木朱雀看着那般颜面，仿佛审视着一个虚假鬼面，掩去了一个旧识的样貌，又和那人本身融于一体。  
他不确定自己是在憎恨还是失落。他手指先松了去，仍然在颈线左右游走。鲁路修并不抵抗，似乎是知晓那并无作用。假若肯定得再早些，朱雀想——他曾有无数机会给予那并无防备的友人致命一击，但若他肯定得再早些，由得鲁路修在并未造成更大的动荡前、在仍然湮没于世间时便无声无息地死去，一如现今，假若那“零”的面目始终不对外公示，他无需枪支刀剑、只消稍稍用力就能终结了这条性命，将那孩童般的幼稚理想扼杀在尘埃当中。他短暂闭眼时，记起对方几乎将枪口咽下时的狼狈模样。他想无非是毁坏，无非是将一整个应有的未来都撕碎了去，无非是将这人由着自己的意愿拆卸了、另外扭曲其意志为惩戒——  
“我的打算是，”他说，“将你毁坏得更彻底些。”  
而后他扣着了那修身衣料的领口，下一秒撕裂声响起。

在觉察到这动作意图的那一刻，鲁路修陡然挣扎起来。他气力多少恢复了些，此刻直接顶膝过来，似要凿向这看守者的下腹。那攻势被朱雀用掌抵住，用力推了回去，随后欺身上去，将他的腿脚全部压制在重心底下。年轻军人对近身施力的把控显见要好上许多，在他踢蹬得更厉害前便挤进他股间，叫双腿分蜷在自己膝上膝下，将他压制在侧卧身姿上锁死。尔后朱雀将手覆回去，继续沿着胸前背后裂口拉扯，柔滑衣料便从缝线处崩裂，扒开来露出半侧黑色底衣与苍白削肩。  
“——你发什么疯？！”  
鲁路修试图挣起身来，然而腿脚腰身都无处受力。朱雀仍然只得瞧见他一侧脸孔，那一侧上嵌着的仍是那受诅的猩红的眼睛。仿佛只消看着这般模样，肺腑当中的一把火焰便足以长久烧灼下去。他仍沿着缝线拉扯，直至后背在挣扎推压中张裂至臀线以下，露出一线腰身皮肤和暗色底裤。他拨开布料往臀肉当中挤入手指时，挤在对方腰胯底下的膝骨还若有若无碾磨着其身前腹下。鲁路修几番尝试起身都落回床铺当中，床板都发出砸落闷响，盖过了那细碎的、愈发频繁的锁链响动。  
“你倒是给我清醒点……”  
“我又不是那个昏睡到刚才的人。”朱雀回答。  
他抠进那柔软穴口时仍然衣装齐整，不急不缓，好似能保持一丝半点的优胜心态，即便对方也不到衣不蔽体的凄惨地步。他从未这般接触过这具身躯，在他最荒谬的假想当中，这过程理应是细致探索，而非粗暴冒进。然而他就那般强行突入，叫身下人急促地倒抽起气来。他叫双指没入到指根时，鲁路修露出的面颈肩臂腰际皮肤都隐约浮现了一层浅红；他试着屈起手指时，对方鼻息便再度粗重了许多，徒劳无益地睁着了眼、嘴唇颤抖。这般青涩反应反叫他五脏六腑都慢慢绞紧。  
而后他碰及一点，一小方片域，鲁路修陡然全身颤栗起来，些许呻吟似哀叹般溢出咽喉、漫过唇舌，又迅速被明确的愤怒耻辱神色所替代。朱雀感到膝头碾磨处逐渐硬挺起来、刻画出形状轮廓，他便继续在内里屈伸手指，或贴合或在肠壁间贯入空隙，及至寻回方才抠刮的敏感处，在鲁路修再次身躯发颤时狠狠抠刮起来。身下人即刻张开了嘴，喘息间柔软鼻音已然遮掩不住，然后那人硬是扭转过脸去，咬紧床单锁死了声息。  
朱雀仍那般持续作弄，内壁在他手指周遭无律收绞时，他还空出另只手去探摸对方面颈。他拨开鬓角几缕已经湿贴在侧颊上的黢黑发丝，够着了削尖下颌，强硬扳住后试图扭向自己。鲁路修仍不愿松口，他就在一次着力间拿拇指撬进牙缝中去。他得以成行时，有涎液自其嘴角浸染到床铺上浮现一小方湿迹，及至他抽离手指，还隐约在指尖与柔软唇瓣间黏连一线。  
朱雀见着那硬挺轮廓处都隐隐有了湿迹，于是终于不再手头作弄，短暂腾出双手来拉下机师制服。他再对着鲁路修的视线时，只见得对方的惊惧屈辱中多了难堪成分。“……枢木朱雀！”那人吼叫道，“我可不打算眼看着你变成个疯子——”被点名者瞧着他惊惶模样，终于压低身去，凑着他耳畔低语：  
“——那就闭上眼睛。”

他不确定自身欲望是在何时澎湃而起，或是在这不对等的角力间拉锯而出，或纯是应运而生，或如那背叛者的讥讽所言——本就存在。他当真行事时也不管不顾，抬高了膝上那仍在试图胡乱踢蹬的单腿，掰扯拨开了去、叫它恰恰坎在自己侧腰方位。他摸索着将性器抵在那柔软缩合的穴口时，仍然俯着身，留得只比亲昵耳语稍远的间距，鼻息都能在耳廓边细细描绘。他不再近一步，亦不退却。他扳着对方肩头，指尖扣死，全不顾对方的苦痛是否会再多一分。  
然后他凶狠挺进，艰涩而发力不歇。鲁路修在他贯入的一瞬已绷紧身形，无声张嘴似近乎窒息，及至他持续穿刺时，终于发出全然绷收不住的惨呼。  
然而鲁路修并未闭眼，即便那痛苦声息当真近似人躯被连同心防一道劈凿开来、分割搅碎，他仍张着眼，而那血红光辉被泪迹模糊，水线沿着鼻翼淌下。他仿佛在嚅嗫什么词句，或是在试图咀嚼撕咬。然而朱雀在这一时刻并未在意，只是皱着眉下意识说了“放松些”。  
他在收绞紧的甬道中有些进退不得，又全不怜惜地强行抽拔、再次开凿。鲁路修仍然发出那类惨呼，声音一阵较一阵微弱，末了像是喉声全嘶哑了，腿脚也不复无谓踢蹬、只作隐隐抽搐。朱雀直起身来，试图审视他这番惨淡模样，这罪人还卧在其披挂的猩红内里，作片域或线状裸露的白肤泛起深重血色。那血色的源头，那诅咒之眼，全没了焦距，也没了威慑效力。那当中只布得一片深暗，叫人窥探不清是憎恨、或是更多复杂难辨的情绪。  
而那并不打紧，朱雀想。他无需被谅解，一如他不会去谅解鲁路修其人。谅解一事不过是背叛者聊以自慰的妄言，实质的伤害在背叛发生时便无可挽回。因而做这类事也无妨，或更完全地折辱对方身心也无妨。唯一值得玩味的不过是时至如今这般举动还着实会造成伤损，出于个人意愿，本意不加扭曲，形式却仍出了差错。  
他在那儿动作了许久，至那嘶哑呓语中多了抽泣似的鼻音，至那囚人全失了神，泪迹都蒸干了去。他在下一次收绞时宣泄在里头，抽离滑脱时带出浑浊液迹。有一刻他再度倾身去，隐约听见那人在齿尖撕碎吞咽的是自己的名字。

枢木朱雀起身时，又感到右侧面颊生生疼痛起来。他仍记着一发子弹擦着耳际过去，爆裂了一个通讯器，机械元件在他面上留下擦痕——那并不算多么了不得的伤势。那伤势至今作痛，或许不过是持枪之人的决断意味过于彰显。总有人率先抱定了一个毁去的打算，他短暂以为那人并非自己。  
“跟我去清洗一下，”他开口道，“换上囚服。”他强调重读似刻画一个身份，似提点自己早先的决断。那或许有些作用，或在鲁路修抬眼瞥来时便没了意义。及至他退至门边，终于能看全对方双眼，那偏色眼睛里各自都是阴霾凝聚，似自全然的墟烬中聚拢骨尘，构筑起一道宽大壁垣。  
他在这缄默中回以缄默。而后他扭转步伐方向，前去依照流程行事。他仍感到那死烬似的眼神聚拢在自己身后，那是燃去了不止一人往昔梦境后的残存物事。  
然而他无从辩驳，一如他未曾留下一个亲吻。


	2. A Daemon in Eyes

“想要下令吗？”

密闭的临时囚室内仅得两人，一个在短暂的独处期间试图挪下床铺，腿脚发颤地沿着房间徘徊了一圈，试图寻出一个间隙、一个孔眼或任何一个可行的突破口而无果；另一个往返后，便顺势将他抵在墙缘。

“我还以为你已经认清形势了，鲁路修。”

枢木朱雀仍身着那套机师行装，左胸一枚骑士证未取，展翼的边角形似锐利刀锋。他的昔日友人用那晦暗的、死灰倾覆似的眼睛望他，嘴角剪起淡漠微笑，稍一聚拢便显得碍眼起来。朱雀一手摁着了他的肩，另一手在他身前摸索，越过撕裂的外衣而在黑色底衣上寻找一个突破可能。他手指隔着衣料切实在其胸膛上摩挲时，起先的脏污痕迹就由着那轨迹划到衣襟上。鲁路修因这举动又瑟缩了一下，然而那强硬冷笑未减。及至朱雀在衣角轻轻攥住了，沿着那一处慢条斯理地往上撩动推移、直至在腋下勒住才算歇止，叫他大片赤裸皮肤暴露在空气当中，他仍是那般神情。

“我以为你会更有魄力些，结果你不过是连杀人都没有胆量自己进行。”他说，“还是说，你自以为将我的命推给不列颠尼亚本国的话，就不会叫你自己沾血吗？伪善者。”

他说话时刻意拉近间距，叫那言语在朱雀耳际低沉萦绕，似吐露一个诅咒。好像他已经全不在乎之前的伤损，隐隐然间透露出的倒并非刻骨恨意，反倒是些潜伏的绝望。朱雀在自己面上见过这般态势，恰恰也是逢着对方时，自觉先下手将两人关系破坏殆尽的是另一方，进而自觉一个曾经珍贵无比的、浮梦似的幻想被毁去了。

时至如今他们之间已然欠奉怜惜。于是在那话语叫他皱起眉头时，他向下探摸，碰着对方股间，沿着一处湿迹隐约勾勒出的轮廓摩挲揉捏。鲁路修发出嘶声抽气，面上乍现出一丝羞愤又被强行抹去。朱雀余光瞥着那绷紧的嘴角，手下用力将那处衣料撕开裂口，那半勃的性器便自然而然跳脱底裤包裹落入他掌间。他仍隔着那脏污了的手套，在对方阴茎上粗暴揉搓了一阵，手掌包覆住湿黏的柱头，拇指向马眼处用力摁下去。

“……住——”

那囚人发出喑哑言语，喝令乍一出现又被生生吞咽回去。枢木朱雀有趣地看望着他，抬手将那些许黏迹涂抹在他唇边，而后再度敞下了自己的制服。年轻骑士望着他昔日友人面目间堆叠起再遮掩不去的愤恨，那死灰般的眼睛当中甚至多聚拢了一丝凌厉神采，而他就对着这点残存的尊严、对着那血红诅咒轻声问道：

“想要下令吗？”

随后他在鲁路修来得及发出讶异声响前就微微沉下身去，将其双腿掰开，架在自己手肘上托举起来。鲁路修徒劳向空中踢蹬腿脚时，背缚的双手在墙缘割出的抓挠响动混着铁链磕碰的动静。朱雀拿手指在他身下挤过，那角度仍能轻易拨开臀缝，在仍然柔软张合的穴口处一扫而过。那身躯再度绷紧了，踢蹬也止住，似在这一瞬间紧绷中再度拉扯到腿脚筋络，本就缺乏体能锻炼开发柔韧的身体便在此间剧烈发痛。朱雀托着那轻微颤抖了的身躯，瞧着那双眼短暂闭合，那猩红光辉敛去，那面貌还如他所熟识的一般，忽然间心烦意乱起来。

于是他直接往前送身，叫自己的性器抵着了那穴眼，并不多作停顿就直接开始贯入。他在这般做时胳膊泄了一分力，叫那多半凭着自己来支撑重心的身躯陡然沉坠，身下便整根穿刺进去。这一下让鲁路修猛然咬住了嘴唇，双眼乍睁，呼吸一窒，而朱雀就在此时贴近他的耳廓，似他先前低沉吐字时一般，就这样再度发问：

“你还能够下令吗，ZERO？”

 

这态势下这囚人双足离地，能够抵着实物的仅剩下被锁死而无法完全发力的腕臂和大片脊背。鲁路修在被插入时，仍是试着向后躲去的，然而退无可退，身躯错觉将坠时用力抵着墙壁，反而推动身下往更深处嵌合去。他这般动作时，朱雀也就暂时停驻在原处，由得他觉察到当下窘境、进而僵直不动时，才毫无征兆地剧烈抽插起来。

这过程运作时，骑士臂上的托抱力道暂且稳住了，性器稳定出入间抽带出滑腻声响。即使已有了一次强行开拓，他往里突入时也并非全无阻碍，然而总归是发狠地向里掠进。鲁路修将嘴唇都咬得泛出青白，似是已经打定了主意再不为所动，及至朱雀在这般体位间再次寻着了敏感片域、直接冲着那地方戳刺时，也不过是闷哼一声。那一刻他胯间软肉再度收紧，肠壁贴着性器轮廓绞合挤压，里头那硬物便似又胀大了一圈，再开拔挺进时又显得困难了些。

“放松。”朱雀说，看着对方面色愈发阴沉，垂下眼睑前双眼各自都流露出恼恨和难堪。他让腕臂顺沿对方胯骨贴合时，指尖又轻轻扫过他们之间的交合点，略一低头即可看见先前交欢的遗留产物在穴口边缘隐约挤出沫液。鲁路修的性器又昂起来些，也新渗出小股液迹。朱雀收回探视目光时，瞥见鲁路修耳廓上微微发红了。他收回叹息冲动，转而再度残忍发问：

“你现在真能反抗吗？”

他乍一下完整抽离，又仅由前端被那穴口吸住。待得对方在这骤然的空缺中重睁了眼，现出茫然模样时，他又再度收了托抱力道，让对方在短暂失重间沉坠，再贯满时重重戳擦过腺体敏感处。鲁路修终于绷收不住，猛然尖叫起来。

“——哈、啊——”

他的眼角又多了泪迹，循着接下来每一次在小幅空间内乍起乍落的态势而溢出更多、顺着脸颊缓慢淌下。这失重似的刺激每每伴着愈发准确深入的挺进，来回在一处用力突顶，又持续没入更深处。某一刻或是因为刺激过大，或不过是在本就不够谨慎的粗暴掰扯中又获了新伤，他终究被拉扯到僵硬韧带，本就不够柔韧的腿脚便再度僵直、身躯则整个紧绷痉挛了。他发抖间甬道死死绞合，连带着朱雀都露出痛苦神色。

“要是你不想受伤更严重的话——”他低吼着，继而以相同的生硬语气叫对方放松。他强行使力将鲁路修托举起来些、也叫自己的性器生生抽离了些时，鲁路修的呼痛呻吟消失了，似被倒卡入了喉咙。朱雀盯着近前脸孔，那张乍一下显得惨白的、冷汗淋漓的面孔上几乎纯是哭泣模样了。这副模样甚至于叫他感到心头一并沉坠，几乎就要凑上前去轻柔安慰。

然而他硬行撇过了头，张口在对方颈上留下浅淡咬痕，又缓慢往下挪移，划出齿印、留下吮吻斑痕。他隔着黑色衣料撕咬锁骨肩骨，在衣料上留下浸湿片域，随后俯低了头，齿尖擦过挺立发硬的乳首。他不再去观望对方神情，就这般埋着头，在白皙胸膛上留下斑驳印记，轻咬吮吸两处硬粒直至别处发亮的水渍都风干。鲁路修的颤抖终于减轻了些时，他又复作旧态，在起托与泄力间循环往复，直至对方性器完全昂扬起来，反复拍打在小腹上，终于在另一次绞合间射出浊液，在其小腹与撕烂破损的外衣上沾染了星星点点、缓慢往下流淌。

他在对方高潮过后的敏感间歇又狠狠操弄了几次，在隐晦哭音中悉数宣泄在里头。他再抽身而出时，隐约感到那些温热液体顺着他的退路、沿着操开的穴口渐渐淌流出了。他让鲁路修得以重新脚踏实地时，这囚人仍然腿脚发颤、站立不稳，几乎直接软倒下去。朱雀在他软倒之前揽着了他，托在腰际，停顿片刻后支撑着他的重心，替他往床铺处挪去。

他将鲁路修丢置在早先内里红衬沾了污痕的宽大披风上，在那双偏色眼睛毫无威胁的观测中暂且理好了自己的行头，随后拉着那披风边缘，将那副衣不蔽体的模样严密地包裹起来。鲁路修从一道缝隙中探望出来，连疑惑都省去，仅是叫茫然多加了一重。朱雀揉捏了一下自己的胳膊，不多时再度躬身，将其打横抱起，末了望了那缝隙一眼，又拿手拢合了。

“我说了吧，”他听见自己说，“你需要清洗一下。”

 

无论是鲁路修·兰佩路基或是不列颠尼亚，原本都当是手无寸铁的。在遥远的温和记忆里，最可称得上威胁的部分，也不过是一个呢喃着豪言壮语的愤怒孩童。枢木朱雀一早知道他的故友并非为战者，尽管言道要毁去一个国家，却从未拾过刀剑、大抵也是不会手握枪支的。那与他有根本性不同，但凡手无寸铁者便是安全的，手中不会沾染上至亲的血。

然后一发子弹穿过了克洛维斯的头颅，一发子弹取走了尤菲米娅的性命，一发子弹擦着他面颊过去，却像是当真嵌入了他的脑袋一般，叫他仅存的一点希冀都土崩瓦解。

鲁路修仅存的武器藏在他眼睛里，最初和最后的一个，伴着他从死境中来，又将伴他至意志都被葬送的一刻。那武器已然失了作用，不知是本就依照这般机制运作，对同一人不得反复生效，还是单纯出于一个简单的“不愿意”。

枢木朱雀不愿也不敢细想。

他将怀中囚人用宽大披风完全裹实，这才叫门扇滑开，重新走回外头去。鲁路修在他胸前发出低沉哼声，嘲弄他随意将重犯这般带出牢室是否有些过火。“你要真想引来别人的注意也没关系。”朱雀回答他，“不过，你也知道自己现在是副什么模样吧。”尔后鲁路修便再一声不吭，身躯又微微发了僵。

他们在军事基地中穿行时，同他们乍回这片地域时的待遇一般，仍然有人从旁窥视，怀揣着人人皆有的好奇试图摸清那恐怖分子的真实身份。又或者是有好事者持起怀疑论调，质疑这名誉不列颠尼亚人功绩的真实性，试图分去一些功绩，或以此为由将其气焰打压一番。每当有人声切近时，鲁路修便隐约颤抖起来，似仅隔着一层单薄屏障全无法阻碍任何试探。他没了视界，也没了挣扎余地，那仅存的武器没了效用，即便这一切劣势都不存在恐怕他也不得在此时掀去屏障、向人下令。朱雀仍然对一切出言者冷淡相应，足步并不刹停，直至行到目的地前，在门口扣下锁匙，咔哒声响后怀中人躯反而松懈了些。

“这附近暂时不会有人了。”朱雀说，“不过我没想到，即使在这种情况下，你只面对我还会感到安心吗。”

他揭去披风、让鲁路修倾伏在面台上勉强撑起身躯时，听及对方说：“事到如今也无所谓了。”那声音沙哑沉闷，似自暗处隐晦地咯着了血。他在这态势下替这囚人去除了镣铐，将那破损外衣与手套一并彻底拉拽下时，见到那苍白手腕上都被勒出红肿磨痕。而后他俯下身去，叫那连身衣褪过跪立膝头，目光触及对方股间，见到浑浊液体已然从紧窄处淌出，顺沿腿根流下淫靡长痕。

鲁路修终于被他剥至完全赤裸时，也不过是有气没力地迸出冷哼，然而面上颈上都浮现出羞恼绯色。朱雀抱他去到浴缸里头，在自己脱衣迈入之前他连坐稳都略显困难，手掌小臂用力抵在浴缸边缘发出皮肤摩擦的响动。而后朱雀便进去，拉上浴帘禁闭起一小方空间，在昏黄光照下蹲身坐好，拉过对方俯在自己膝头。

他拿喷头淋上手背试过水温，这才拧开龙头，在浴缸底缘汩汩积起一层温热。水面逐渐抬高时，他撩起一捧来，沾湿了身前人服帖的黑发。这举动叫鲁路修费力抬起头来，对他投以古怪的一瞥，而他手指缓慢细心地沿着那黑发当中搓摩，清洗额顶一道结痂的擦痕。

他这般动作时鲁路修沉重吁气。“你还真是……”又没了下文。他仔细沿着那额顶蜿蜒下的线迹摩挲，撩起热水轻缓浇上，指腹贴合脸面蹭去脏污。他这般动作时，短暂覆住了囚人的眼窝，还似他们关系尚睦时恶作剧地蒙起另一人视野般，轻柔地逗留了一瞬。

就这般洗去血污，似能拢起一个龟裂假面，能叫那假面后的罪行都没了痕迹，叫那面目能如旧日般纯然由温和善意构成——现实并非如此。那深紫眼睛向着他，从灰烬当中流出一丝困惑。朱雀垂下眼睑避开那视线，待到水面漫过膝头、将龙头拧紧后，又伸手轻轻蒙住了对方双眼。

“还洗得干净吗，”他听见自己说，“里面也是——”

然后他绷住嘴角，左手似溜捋玩物般抚过对方光裸脊背，滑入臀缝，再度捣进穴眼中去。

 

此刻没了手套遮覆，朱雀得以叫那壁间软肉一寸寸密切地吸附在自己指节上。他迅速推入到指根都被埋没，又在那深处起始、从里自外地掏摸起来。他动作粗暴地指摘出先前埋射的精液，由得那些白浊液迹一丝一丝涣散进温热清水里。

鲁路修稍微蜷起了腿。在他们这般肌肤相贴的态势下，任何一点微小动作都避让不过对方的觉察，而声响亦是。鲁路修的呼吸又有些粗沉，于是朱雀加大力道，手指继续掏摸间几乎搅动出水声。这囚人在此间愈发用力地仰起头来，颈线都要折断一般；朱雀仍然严密地覆着他的眼睛，他的眼睫眼睑抖动时便扫过骑士的指节手掌。他胡乱而气力软弱地四下里推摸了一番，在浴缸壁上蹭出吱呀声响，可惜在挣脱或撑身的用途上尽都徒劳无益。而后他总算触到朱雀腰际，齐整指甲使力掐下，朱雀哼了一声，在下一次掏摸时凶狠抠刮过已经探熟的敏感片域。

鲁路修几乎在水汽缭绕中呛咳起来，死死掐入他腰间皮肤。朱雀不顾那点疼痛，或是掐出隐约血迹也无妨。他不顾对方颤抖，三指并入肠道中翻搅搓摩，细致而凶狠地擦过每一寸肉壁，腕臂抖动间在水面掀起波纹。他一直作弄到隐约感到有硬物抵着了自己腿侧，这才移了用以遮罩的手，转而扳过受力者的脸颈。隔着蒸腾雾气，他仔细观望着那清洗净了的脸面，鲁路修硬性扭过身来，叫原本侧过的血红片翼重对着了他。朱雀在血光盈然间呼吸一窒，眼前又浮起猩红片断来。他又用力捅弄了许久，直至抵着他腿侧的那处硬挺被迫再次喷出热液，在清水当中散开消融，他才阖拢了眼睛，叫那血色被黑暗覆盖。

“——洗不干净了吧。”他说。

他将鲁路修扶起来，叫人趴伏在浴缸壁缘时，对方似连反抗的念头都失去了。仿佛他们之间当真再不剩什么可被继续毁坏的，也再不剩多少能叫人勉力维护的部分。然而这般折磨还不至漫长彻骨，但若抱定一个欺骗似的漠然态度，这番作弄也就失了意义。

这概念叫朱雀感到恶心，由着他们当下态势而来，又全针对着自己去了。他在自己心肺被攥紧、脏腑都挤压成团块的错觉当中动作未停，在这逐渐叫人呼吸都凝滞的水雾升腾中，腰腹摆动间掀起水波，毫无滞涩地没入那清洗过的甬道里头。鲁路修似当真连意识都模糊了，他再度进犯时也不再费心锁紧喉舌或不露弱态，由他反复干在同一点上，发出自然反射般的微弱低吟。

他的腿脚全没了支撑作用，仅凭着上身重量堪堪倚在那，朱雀在侵入时只得扣着他的腰叫他不至滑落。然而某一刻，鲁路修忽然复又挣扎，即使被重新结实地摁住了，仍然挣起些反抗的气力。他身躯又绷紧僵直，似在主动而为、强行将自己的倾泻可能锁死。朱雀蹙起眉头，环过手臂自他身前捞过，碰着那蹭在溜滑壁上半勃半软的性器，换得整身一阵战栗。

“……不行……”

他听见鲁路修低语间带了哽咽，呼吸都带了痛苦泣音，心下大抵知晓了状况。于是他便维持着深埋的架势跪立起来，连带着身前人一同抬高了身躯，叫那仍在发抖的双手抵住浴缸边缘，因着这身躯的僵硬绷紧反倒多了些支撑的余地。而后他仍然深重地干下去，稍一停顿间维持着结合姿势，伏在鲁路修肩胛骨上缓慢啃咬吸吮了一会儿，唇齿还埋在皮肤间就模糊出声：

“这样自己也能看见吧，会好些吗。”

他用两指夹住那仍然被操至半勃、但已显出疲态的物事，鲁路修循着他的话语和动作而低头，又因这情景而愈发惊惧地绞紧了。然而那甬道已然被操弄至再无阻碍，稍微使力便得以继续出入。朱雀在他这般紧绷中又强行突入了几发，之后在他身躯剧烈抖动间，垂首瞧见湿黏腺液混着腥臊液体缓缓漏下、没入水渍当中。

而后鲁路修终于彻底瘫软下去，向后歪斜在一人怀中，眼睑微微翻起间眼神都彻底失了焦距。一时间他呼吸微弱如已然昏厥，隐约有液滴顺沿眼角倒滑入鬓角当中消失不见。朱雀揽着这垮塌的人躯，重新坐入水中，仍然埋在这身躯当中。

那武器终究是被卸去了，他想。既不得自保，也不得再多施以咒文。他在这静默间轻轻贴着了另一人颈侧，齿尖在颈脉周遭徊游，好似他真能再多施加一处可轻亦可致命的伤势，好似他还能再十倍百倍地作弄下去。然而他一并望向水雾渐散的空气中时，似自己也被覆了双眼一般，只见一片昏暗。


	3. Our Place in Time

有声音自背后而来。有人自那般方位拽拉他的头发，扣着头皮、绞着发根，生生逼迫他抬起脸来。有人用军靴鞋尖挑起他下颌，叫他喉舌间寒意弥漫，下一秒又重重踢凿在他颧骨上。他垂眼时隐约可见自己口鼻间淌下的血迹，而那些声音仍在继续。

名誉同僚，实控上级，不列颠尼亚的本国士兵；稍微高人一等，不过是淌着纯血，便能藉由向一些比自己更不得志的数字出身者发泄而寻来卑微满足。不得反抗，检举无门，不过是一群枪支都不得配、开枪余地都没有的地位低下者，命都吊在颈上，如容易被扼紧锁死的声音般脆弱无用。

“我倒是听说你们将有升迁机会了呢，枢木二等兵。”有人说，辨清身份也无用，于是在印象中连音色都模糊，“像你这般挣在死亡线上拼命、在这年纪就做到这一步的倒是罕见，不过再向上一级便也去无可去。”他们展示那界限，仿佛他过往天真臆想确是毫无出路的。他们言语间，皮带连同末端锁扣一同抽打而下、凿在他脊骨上，连带半面肩背都剧烈钝痛。而后他视线被贯回地面，额头砸得生疼，仍带着稍许晕眩就被摁着了后颈不得动弹。他在那般态势中僵硬时，又被更为剧烈的疼痛贯穿，仍是自那般方位而来，带着全然的侮辱与一时兴起的泄欲，恍然间似要将他身躯撕裂。

然而同性命本身相比不值一提，他想。非是惜命，反倒是命不足惜。尚且连死亡都不畏惧，这般性命被如何对待便也随意。

他被迫低吼间，昏昏然想着自己是何时来到这一地步，又是为何而坚持苟活。在求死的意念之前，尚是有不能作为意志而存、却着实是起始根源的天真成分存在的。在尚为孩童时，在约定缄言时，想着不能让那人走上自己错误的旧路，不能叫那人手头沾染父亲的血。由着一分天真，抱定一类“改变”想法，自内部而生、往内部而去。在死亡之前，在纯然绝望之前——

 

“你走神了。”有声音说。

那人面目自幼时记忆中脱出，被明晰硬朗轮廓所勾勒。他眨动双眼间，鲁路修·兰佩路基已经驻了脚步，立于长廊窗沿，恰恰阻住他们本在并行的去路。“在想什么？”鲁路修问，“会长托我交待给你的事，你居然没在认真听，这还真是罕见。”他望着对方发愣，直至鲁路修在眉心拧出皱褶才回过神来。

“想起些往事。”他说，“相比这个，你站得比从前要远了呢。”

“什么？”鲁路修讶然道，直至他伸手比出两人间距才失笑摇头，“该说不愧是你，竟然在意起这种问题来。以往你可巴不得离我远些呢。”

“什么？”他也一般讶然，“你说在我们交好之前？那阵子不作数——”

“为什么不作数，你还主动揍我来着。”

“——鲁路修！”

那人隐约露出促狭笑意，在他嘟囔“往后不是玩得挺好的，也没见谁厌烦谁，吵架也不算数”时，上前来拉扯他的脸颊。“往后的次数也不少，可别跟我说什么‘那是日本人的欢迎方式’。”鲁路修说，“我在教你不列颠尼亚的问候礼节时，你倒是躲了。”

“那是因为……”

“原先不是挺胆大的吗？”

那人似笑非笑间眼里显出恶作剧式的光彩，如往日单纯孩童，一个落难皇子，想着不知该如何在玩伴相处间稍胜一筹，于是在首相之子再次前来时问一句好，道一句安，而后在娜娜莉浑然不觉的微笑之间，按着那友人肩臂，凑近去面颊相贴。东洋血统的男孩未见过这般亲昵礼节，惶然踉跄一步，终是在对方善意的捉弄中败下阵来。

在旧事重提时，他便瞪回了那捉弄他的友人。“我可不会因为这类事就缺乏胆量啊。”他这么说时，扳着了对方肩头，蓄意拉近，轻轻撞着了前额。鲁路修在这举动中笑出声来，直问他心智是不是还停留在十岁。

他们不再是那般年纪，任何举动都不显得突兀，比如时至如今，近至面前，呼吸柔软相缠间，便像极了将要切实亲吻。“你这倒是胆大过头了，”鲁路修说着，抽身开来揉着额头，“我倒是不介意，不过你……”

“你不会紧张呢。”他听见自己说，“有过练习对象吗？卡莲？夏莉？”鲁路修摇头时说他想得太多也管得太宽，不过即便发生也不值得大惊小怪。他又凑到近前，平稳望着了对方深紫虹膜。“要陪我练习一次吗？”

那人没有躲开。

他便亲吻，藉着友人之间偶尔出格的亲昵为由，仅这么一次，在他们之间落下亲吻。因着紧张而生疏，因着彼此信任而柔软。他听见飞鸟集群振翅的声响，掠过窗前，掠向远空，落下柔软片羽滑过他的胸腔鼓噪，又带领他向上浮去——

 

他听见泣声。

梗在喉间，因着过度苦痛或残存自尊而不得释放。那窗栏斑驳、晴空蔚蓝的幻景褪去，同一人的形廓复又跳脱而出，赤裸而呈，膝头手肘磕着冰凉地面，如匍匐爬行一般卑微可怜。那人洗净了尘土血痕，苍白皮肤上多余的尽是斑斑淤紫，或由指节掐拧，或由唇齿吸吮。这囚徒之身是被强制扣作这般屈辱姿态，摁在颈后的力道一经卸去便试图挣扎而起，又在那抵抗得以成功前就被自后而扣住腰腹，被性器贯入身躯。

鲁路修的腿脚在颤抖，被穿刺之处又紧紧咬着了挺入的阴茎，反叫粗大物事愈发被刺激。这囚人的身后甬道早先已被反复开拓，再突进时只需稍加用力便很容易干到深处。他拇指摁着扩张开来的穴口，在对方隐约抽噎间突破那环咬紧缚的些许滞涩，顶撞到底，如是往复几遭后又蓦然抽出。他俯瞰时，瞧见那被粗暴作弄过的穴口微微湿润地张合着，似不适应忽来的空虚。他指尖在那周遭沿圈捋滑，轻轻刺入内壁软肉当中，直至指节被吸附了，又冷淡抽离。

“你这不是在邀请吗，”他听见自己说，“已经习惯被进入了吗？”鲁路修在他短暂放松间微微抬起了腰，手肘撑高试图施力。

那人在试图躲开。

即使被迫呈出了这般姿态，仍在试图自卑微余地中做出些许抗争，没了反抗气力也情愿逃远些、不叫自己甘愿承着那类轻贱。然而那并不得成功，因其即刻就被他握住腰侧而强硬拖回，再次贯穿到底。那人在肉体挤碰穿凿的滑腻响动中哭叫出来，又被揽在小腹上残忍摁压，直至他掌间都得以感触到内里物事的形状，那哭喊已然接近声嘶力竭。他就着这般举措将这具身躯牢固钉死，叫这囚人再无逃脱余地。鲁路修在被迫操至迸射时垂下头颅，磕在地面只余断续喘息，任身下地板沥上点点精液。

那声音干涩嘶哑，那人本身狼狈不堪。他们之间种种欺骗、背叛与伤害一旦既成，似乎就再没了转圜余地。那余地消弭之间，再无暇多得一个短促亲吻，不过是打下烙印、等待它酿作沉疴。不能谅解的太多，便也再不求谅解。

他由着对方敏感区段继续动作，反复贯穿间叠加上按压揉捏。受难者身躯颤抖至近于痉挛，泣声都归于哑然，他仍藉由一腔深暗难散的怒火缭绕，叫自己刻下更深印记，好似那样便能从触手可及的茫然空虚后方再寻到一丝慰藉——

 

他听见枪声。他看见血。爆炸尘壤，尸体边廓。苟活的人，死去的人。刀柄，枪支，钟表，纹章。军士，执法者，施暴者。背脊鞭笞痕迹火辣辣发痛。轻贱，折辱，嗤笑。指节掐捏着颌骨不得并拢，硬物抵在舌根，低哑呼声被强行贯回喉咙里。

“11区的亡国奴。”“数字出身者。”“不列颠尼亚的狗。”

求死者，背叛者。颠来倒去态势先后叠合。长廊行走，足步切近。钟声回响，白鸽振翅。鼻息相触，脸颊耳廓。光芒碎去，面具崩裂，一个赤裸囚徒，面上带着荆棘刺伤般的血渍。那人躯被折磨破碎时，恍然与暗处凿穿头颅、割裂皮肉般痛楚的阴影相融。

“你还真是乱来啊。”

扯着发根，摁着肩颈，扣着腰腹。屈膝而跪，无人受礼。声音哑去，意识模糊，一具躯壳离了掌控。将死之人。

一个温柔亲吻。

 

——枢木朱雀自梦魇中醒来。

 

他在片刻之间呼吸滞涩，猛力喘息仍觉肺腑中窒闷一片。他头颅肩背都仍然燎着疼痛，似火焰余迹；他耗费许久才寻回四肢感触，自由而动，陷在柔软床铺里。他在陌生住处中就着黑暗茫然四顾，片刻后惶然滑落下地，赤脚奔去房间一侧，闯入窄门内在面池前伏下。

他在呕吐时恍惚以为翻出了五脏六腑，连这般身经百战的军士之躯都感到脱力疲累。他扣着面池边缘支撑身躯时连指节都翻白。有一刻他连喘息空间都失去，差不离在这般情境中断了意识。他眼前昏黑许久，隐隐然还飞速掠过那些个梦境残影，交相穿插，尽是真实。他自头皮到脊骨末端都暴起寒意，烧灼假象淡去后余得一片森冷。

枢木朱雀在这翻天覆地似的晕眩中僵硬了许久，颓然无力。他胸腔之中已然因着长久负荷而抽搐紧缩，然而还似想倒出更多秽物般，好似能将身躯内里尽都掏空。他终于歇止住时，勉力打开水流冲洗，掬起一捧来试图漱口时指缝都裂去大半。那水流满溢过他下颌，顺延咽喉滑下，打湿胸前衣襟，冷黏在他皮肤上。而后他抬起头来，望着自己镜中颜面。

他眼里藏着久远的软弱，属于受害者，属于孤身一人，属于无望之境。一个稚嫩兵士尚且到过那境地中，由着些不畏死的淡漠才不至被凿碎全部希冀。然后他眉峰间隐隐积蓄起阴郁痕迹，添了冰冷、多了暴戾。那痕迹似只属于一类人所有，无非是凶杀者，或在少许场合，成为以死亡为底线而施暴之人。

他短暂清醒时意识到自己滑跪在地。

 

或是时节所限、或是恰逢特例，潘德拉贡的夜晚并不比东京多些刻骨潮寒。到了这方地域，或言本国内核，或言异国他乡，仿佛都能说通了去。这两重定义亦如往返之人的身份一般复杂难辨，交相叠合，又因需要一重明确判决而被拆分开来。

及至皇城范围内，朱雀终于给他押送的囚犯遮罩了双眼。皇城内重要人物比比皆是，再如何防范森严也不为过。鲁路修在乍回到此地时张了张嘴，或许仍是想问他些话语的，又在被他结上眼罩系带时冷哼出声，生生扼为缄默。

已被认定为死亡的十一皇子，自打他们首次相逢之后便再未返乡。而今折返时既非以平凡面貌游荡，亦非以胜者之姿而来。他是足够痛恨这国家的，朱雀从来都知晓。他猜想鲁路修在微微颤抖间并非是近乡情怯，大抵不过是感到恼恨、厌恶与颓败。然而这旧友的复杂心绪他一向难以揣想完全，时至如今他也难得开口询问。

鲁路修在彻底失去视觉后仿佛消沉了许多，即使再被简单触碰，除去身躯轻微震颤也没了特殊反应。朱雀抚着了他唇角，拇指撬开齿缝滑入，摁在舌面上愈发用力，叫他发出断气似的哽咽。朱雀拔出手指时他微微呛咳起来，尔后就着那粗沉喘息蓦然发笑。

“如果我说，我从没想过自己会以什么形式回到这里来，”他说，“你会惊讶吗？”

一句坦言，朱雀意识到。这坦诚内容及其本身都叫人觉得荒谬，好像如若年轻的暴乱分子打小便定立了毁灭家国的目标，就必然是带着满腔憎恨设想过胜利情境的，或带着傲慢将昔日父君踩于足底，或在满目疮痍之际不屑一瞥。时至如今他谈及往返时，却只像寻常的远游归乡般平静。

“这是真话吗？”朱雀问他。鲁路修缓缓点头，囚车后厢开启时照灯光亮洒落在他面目上，他却毫无反应。

朱雀伸手拽在他肩上时，他才借着力站起来，因双手被拘束服缚在身后而无法护衡，踉跄间身形骤然歪斜。朱雀短暂扶住他肩侧，而后就握着他臂膀带他一路步行。他走得很慢，迈步之间隐约发出倒抽气的嘶声，每走一步都像欲摔倒般，腿脚发抖得厉害。

朱雀对此不加催促、维持沉默间，鲁路修也并不出言抱怨。侧面望去他还隐约绷起一丝惨笑，他面上终究是多了一重遮掩，然而他的面目神情却比任何时候都显得真切。

“我很高兴不用看见。”他低声道。朱雀微微掐紧了他的胳膊。

他步行时全像一个无望囚人，剥离过往姓氏，亦无身份尊严，行走间步履缓慢，然而早已失了从容冷静。他留得的半分余地不过是仍然昂着头颅，并不叫自己彻底一败涂地。朱雀望着他这般倔强举措时，恍然想起他的年纪。

他们大抵都过于年轻，彼此都留了短暂茫然的缘由，留了犯下过失的借口，留下叫人同情的余地——不过是谅解本身迟迟难得浮现。他这般行走时，噙起苍白惨笑，叫人不由自主地揣想他原本当是怎般模样，叫人想起他曾是一个不列颠尼亚。或许当有一个孩童，本该平安长至少年模样，手指握过花叶茎秆，拢起华而不实的剑柄，利刃末端点在俯身为臣之人肩头。从未到过异国他乡，从未结识异乡友人，从未想过要在那方土地上掀动自己的根基。

朱雀这样揣想时，难说自己是感到悲哀或庆幸。然而假若事情那般进行，假若他不曾走上弑父路途，假若他不需在多般或憎恶或轻视的目光审视下独自行来，假若他不曾背负诸多欲加之罪、而唯独无人曾为了最初真实的一个而审判他……他再看向鲁路修时，见着一个无望之人的影子。

碍事者，忤逆者，首领之子，背弃一个国家，走在昔日的本国人好奇而憎恶的注视中，走在不复属于自己主场的土地上。被责问，被折磨，身躯留痕，步履维艰，然而收紧喉舌不发出一句求助之言。朱雀感到自己内里某处被攥紧挤压，返上一阵浮游似的晕眩。他心神恍惚着，终究将他押送的囚徒带回暗处，将他推掷在囚室床铺上，由着高处倾下的些微月色端详那张脸孔。

鲁路修安分地侧卧着，呼吸低沉均匀，如寻常的疲乏欲睡。朱雀短暂地跪在床沿，无声无息，凑至他跟前时呼吸都全然屏住、不泄分毫。对方鼻息拂在他口鼻之间，温暖脆弱。他怔然不动，垂下眼睑。

“朱雀。”鲁路修忽然开口，将他的名字倾吐出时扫过唇隙，叫他蓦然僵硬，几乎泄了声息。而后他仓皇后撤，立起身来，转身而去，不再多言或多听一字。

一个举动但凡成形便似证明他可能化开郁结愤恨。

一个未成形的亲吻。

他离去后便在这一夜间被梦魇所困。

 

朱雀跪坐在地时，夜间寒凉顺沿足弓蜿蜒而来，攀上腿骨，自尾椎根底骤然窜起。他骤然发抖间记起鲁路修在由他触碰时传递而来的些微震颤，那大抵是周身痉挛似的剧痛，印象埋没下来、拢合在胸腔中、希冀它被封闭起来，然而复又被激起，经由骨血肌理而穿透，传递至皮肤表层只余得一重波澜。

所有那些个斑驳残影散去后，仍有些许冰冷体感环绕不息，似还整身瘫软在地面，衣不蔽体或周身赤裸，整身尽是破碎般的疼痛。朱雀双手交叠掩上自己的嘴时，仿佛还有黏腻感滞留。他在再次欲呕间下移了手，生生扼住自己咽喉。而后那印象与他实际所见的相叠，一个无力抵抗者，腿脚间掰扯痉挛，背脊上留下瘀伤，面上短暂划过血痕，被揩拭去了，而后连投以仇恨目光的机会都失去。而那人至今仍在低缓地、憎恨诅咒似地念他的名字，或是指认，或是绝望沉沼中最后记握的一线。

枢木朱雀向侧前倾身，狠狠撞在墙缘时，听见自己嘶吼出来。

那声音过于痛苦，好似仍在被鞭笞加身、血肉撕裂；那声音当中多了后悔成分，又因着歉意无处可去、无力而发而拧向绝望地步。他在周身颤抖间再三往复地磕碰下去，仿佛欲使头颅迸裂，好令繁杂错象消逝些。他终于在眼前昏黑中停下时，隐约感到额角都皮肉破裂、淌下温热液体，没入切近的发根当中黏着一片。

他耗费很久才止住那抽噎似的沉重喘息，慢慢寻回了气力，拇指从黑暗中擦去那小片暗色印迹。他重新站起到面池前方时，复又在镜中见到自己模样。他额角淌下深暗血痕，在眉骨上分岔两折，在眼角鼻翼刻印似地划过。一时间他几乎颓然大笑，张开嘴时却显出哭泣表情。

暴行者，凶杀者，弃国之人。仿佛他们本质并无不同，从所作所为到下场都是一致。

 

年轻骑士在这光景中走出去，沿着不知尚有多久才能渡至破晓的朦胧月色摸索穿行。他带着锁匙，启开密闭囚室门洞时，内里那人仍呼吸均匀。然而那平静并未持续许久，很快便被深重拧眉与呜咽似的梦呓所打断，好像这囚人也同样在为梦魇所扰。

他还被蒙着双眼，即便没有，那闭合眼睑也会掩去朱雀当下最为痛恨的物事。然而他曾是一个不列颠尼亚，而后是一个兰佩路基，此刻却只剩一个自命不凡的头衔，一个罪犯，再往后去任谁都不能得知。朱雀走上前去，探手拢起他的额发。一个清浅疤痕，藏没在黑发当中，淌流的血迹洗去后几不可见。他感到自己面上血渍正在风干，破裂处疼痛淡去，泛起虫蚁爬行似的瘙痒。他感到胸腔发空，在这步奏中复又在床沿跪下，前去抵着了躺卧者的胸口。

他听见心跳，缓慢而微小，如这身躯一般虚弱无力。那仿佛带动他胸膛某处隐隐抽痛，又由着那疼痛带回实感。他张开嘴时，发觉自己道不出抱歉言语，亦无法做出任何温善言行。他仿佛总是被抛回相似境地中，由着自我意志做些越线举措，自以为不求谅解便算作是做好心理建树，然而终归是遏制不住悔意，由一丝而起，奔涌至心神震颤。

然后他听见那人呼吸紊乱终于歇止，转而成为透着刻意痕迹的平和节奏。

朱雀并不拆穿。他抬起头来，胳膊揽过对方腰际，溯至背后，渐次开解了腕臂绑缚。鲁路修仍不动弹，他便站起，将对方腕臂扯过头顶，将锁扣一一齐整地系在床栏上。鲁路修发出将醒未醒似的含混嘟囔，然而手指已然隐隐刺入掌心。他掌心或许已留下太多指印、有些削白短弧中几乎泛出血痕。朱雀轻轻抚开那颤抖抓握，拿捏住他的指尖，不待这举动多出些安慰意味，便撤离开来，摸出更多束具。

软胶指套，十指备齐。他握着对方修长手指，一根一根仔细套上，叫他指节绷紧、指尖约束，再没了抓挠可能。他这般举动时，鲁路修忽然呼吸停滞了，好似那束具施加间，他感到自己着实在被当作一个罪犯、一个死囚而看待，只剩下“零”之面貌；好像那束具施加间，他便被完全剥离了故友身份，甚至不为常人。而后他咧开嘴角，发出低沉嘶哑的大笑。有一刻朱雀只听着那笑声，就似看见他那断去的呼吸之下心跳都粉碎、将残余空腔割至鲜血淋漓。

朱雀拉开他的囚服前襟时很是顺畅，在脱去他下身半截时听得那笑声愈发低哑，几乎成了暗泣。而后他将口枷也为其施戴上，裂开牙齿、绷紧舌尖，叫他不得咬出血迹。于是那声音也消失了，最后的微弱抵抗也消失了，除去那赤裸胸膛还在起伏，那人平躺着全似死了一般。

朱雀用目光扫视这身躯，自喉舌之际笔直刻下，漫过凸立锁骨，拂过苍白胸膛，越过平坦小腹，及至瘫在腿间的深色阴茎，越过削长腿骨直至足尖。他扫视他施暴余痕，寻觅青紫指痕与星星点点的吮吻印迹。鲁路修或是因失了感官反而愈发敏感，在这有如实质的注视中蜷起足趾，膝骨也绷紧并拢。

朱雀喉间再现了隐隐翻涌感之际，强硬屏住自己的呼吸，将他腿脚拉开，那点微弱力道一碰即分。而后他又跪立在鲁路修两腿空隙当中，俯身瞰视许久，末了还是掏出了枪支。

这东西本该在神根岛就取走其性命，朱雀想。他盯着过油的枪口注视片刻，随后微微侧身，避让开月光，在暗处缓慢给枪推上膛。咔哒声响在寂静中格外突兀，连他都呼吸一窒，更毋论五感大抵约束了一半的另一人。

然后他在鲁路修身躯明显僵硬间，探至其身下，拨开臀缝，将那东西推了进去。

那一刻鲁路修当真痉挛起来，口舌被封禁间仍发出断了气般的呜咽。朱雀咬着牙，将枪口推至更深，叫金属硌在柔软壁肉中缓慢撑开、撑至濒临极限，似乎随时会破裂一般。他将枪身完全推入，直至在扳机处扣紧卡死。他听见对方臂骨挤碰床栏的沉闷响动，被猛烈的、破碎的喘息搅浑。他手指颤抖，连同对方身躯与自己的声音。

“ZERO，”他说，“你会死。”

鲁路修的呜咽出现了短暂停顿，生生截断，连腕臂磕碰都陡然静止。有一刻他似想从封缄当中问话，又不得成形词句。朱雀拔出枪支，又发狠推入，叫那身躯抖动更甚。他每每动作时在内里都有片刻驻留，他想他的确是有扣下扳机的余地，一发子弹足以取走一条性命，或在内里，或在外界，射至肠穿肚烂，射入胸肺，射穿头颅；在这一刻，在黎明之前，在他终究需要将这囚人交付出去之前。倘若他这般作为，这一条性命仅截于己手，落得他既知的结局，便再不会有所偏差。

他想假使死去，终究化为虚无，再无畏惧，再无留念，天真幻想残留与否也都随意，再无一个渺远寄托。他想假使死去，所有苦痛都将终结，好像再如何被践踏作弄，形似他所经历，形似时下作为，也算不得长久。

假使当真死去。

他眼前短暂蒙上血色之际，陡然倒抽了气，猛力将那枪支抽拔而出，丢在床尾，未遭强硬磕碰，也并未走火。朱雀在这过于和缓的弃置中怔然许久，及至暗处泣音渐歇，他才恍然折返身去，抚上对方光裸皮肤。

他再操进那被拓开的穴口中时，几乎换得柔软哽咽。他顶撞至深处时，那隐蔽声息变得绵长，裹缚在他进犯的动作周遭、漫过他绷紧的周身。朱雀再未多作言语刺激，在鲁路修因这比对而言缓和了许多的步奏中很快硬挺时，沉默地用力出入，将他干至在痉挛中高潮。朱雀再垂眼时，目光掠过对方腹上浑浊液迹，连同手指一起抚过，及至被封锁的唇舌，边沿处淌下涎液，鼻翼上水渍渐干。

有一刻他也一并落下泪来，无声无息。他解去对方口舌禁锢，在仍然维持约束态势、且未听得确切一言时，在单方的黑暗当中，俯下身来，全然柔软地、怜惜垂悯似地，终于落下一个亲吻。他凑上覆压，在微末处搅动湿润痕迹，并不得一丝半点回应。他想，对于鲁路修而言，这就该是最后了。

他起身时望见月色淡去，逐渐被昏沉曙光所替代。

 

黎明来至，白昼渐半。洗去脏污、洗去血痕，额发盖下掩去伤损，囚服覆于赤裸皮肤。无力抵抗者被摁于昔时至亲面前，一个远行游子，一次背叛因果。枢木朱雀在摁着故友脸面、任他在自己眼前手中失去意识时，想着为“零”之人与鲁路修终究是一并死去了。好像他们之间裂痕全然断去、伤痛不余价值，好似这般假想还能为他带来一丝半点慰藉。往后但凡在这身躯当中存活的意志，无论变作怎般模样，大抵都不会再同自己有所牵连。他想当真死去许是好事，当真忘却许是好事。及至这一地步，他再不能对结局做出迁改，那人性命也不再为他所有。

“……带他下去。”高位者说，而后应证他揣想，“有人会为你指路。然后道别吧，在你应得的头衔正式封放之前。往后的时日中，ZERO已经死去，你也不会再见到‘鲁路修’了。”

朱雀便将那昏厥者就着肩颈揽起，最后深深望了一眼不列颠尼亚的皇帝。这是他首次直面觐见这伟人与暴君，一个征服者，一个叫他家国灭亡之人，一个故人的父辈，一个他不愿叫那故人手染鲜血的最终目标，由得他跪拜，由得他在另一次背叛当中奉上叛逆之徒——而后他不言一字，只是依言托抱着那具躯体转身离去了。他跟随引路人前行之间，恍然以为自己托抱的确是一具死躯。他便抱着这失了意识的空洞躯壳，走过宫廷殿堂，走过偏远长廊，在那人原本应得的居所当中行走，将他封锁进乏光的昏黑末室当中，搁置在床铺上，在旁人暂退后，卸下拘束囚服。

那属于罪人的意志消散了，他应当自由了。朱雀垂首凝望这苍白裸躯时，指掌触抚之间遍及破碎余痕。他又感到呼吸窒闷，短暂合眼之际，仍然喉间阻塞，耳畔萦绕那断续粗息。一个名字，在齿尖咬碎，带过求援之意，带过恨意。他仍然记得对方念及自己，往后或许再不得听闻。

朱雀拉过床沿素白底衬，为那具死躯轻轻套嵌，拉过袖腕，结上衣扣，结至喉舌，直至所有伤痕都被掩去。而后他轻之又轻地将这具躯体平放，揽着腰身、垫着颈后，及至那人安静仰卧才将手缓慢抽离。他听着那起伏低缓的胸腔当中仍有微弱呼吸，只是也如平静将死一般。他短暂抚在对方眼睑上，似最终道别。

有一刻他耳际爆鸣往返，有一刻他脸颊生疼，有一刻他额角血痂似又张裂。

有一刻他再不愿看，扭过身去便似做了决意，往后也无回头一瞥。

 

卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼在返回皇城之际，恰巧听闻帝国即将在圆桌骑士行伍中加封一人的消息。他写过了文书，交付了报告，完成本职工作后才抽出空闲来，尽可能地探听了详细。潘德拉贡当中对于这功勋的说法并无异议，然而对黑色叛乱的罪魁祸首身份仍然语焉不详，只说是由皇帝亲自处决了，往后就无人胆敢再多探听一步。卡诺恩微感失望之际，正欲去枢木朱雀周遭试探情况时，又恰好有皇命传来，说是从偏远区域挖回了有用棋子，需要有人接洽，帮助那人熟悉当下帝国态势。

那枚棋子被言道是即将援往欧洲。在欧联战场吃紧之时，这指派倒也合理。卡诺恩思忖半晌，自己大抵的确是合适人选，既是方便在帝国首都当中隐于一隅，也能为欧洲战况交些根底。然而他拿捏着那一个陌生名姓时，终究是为着那拼写本身的张狂行迹就疑惑地皱了眉心。他暗自细查了一番这名姓背后的根底，反而愈发感到迷惑，及至追查到隐约由皇室本身所为的遮掩痕迹时，便悻悻然放了手。

反正暂且与修奈泽尔殿下无关，那么这接洽对象其身份其名姓再如何荒谬也都罢了。皇帝本人乃至皇室本身在这般细微之处再如何行事，也轮不到他一介宰相副官来过问。

他在潘德拉贡约莫耗了三日，听闻只在自己之前一脚到达的新任圆桌正在准备受封，听闻各地战事波动，或仍激化、或被镇压，而后终于听闻他将接洽的那人算是醒转了。他推开那道房门时恰是黄昏，那人正倚着床头，输管扎进手背，由宫中仆从喂着清水。卡诺恩仔细辨识那人面目，发觉对方年轻得令人惊异。那人似是觉察到他在窥视，便微微扭过身来，仅这一简单举动间便表露了体虚未愈，肩臂都在乍一颤动中显出颓然无力。

那人左眼如资料所言似受过伤损，被黢黑裁布遮罩，然而右眼生着近乎瑰丽的紫色虹膜。那副模样叫卡诺恩联系起皇室遮掩，思及一些可能。或是一重身份遮掩，或是一桩血统丑闻。只是猜测也不过止于这一步，再往多了去也是毫无意义。他便低头，道出自己来历后，善意地询问对方身体是否还有碍。

“无妨，没有伤及骨骼。休息几日即可。”那人答道，停顿片刻后又说，“我不太记得，似乎是事故。”

他用空闲手指撑住下颌，蹙眉深思，持续得久了，眉目间隐隐然露出苦痛痕迹。卡诺恩上前去，驻足在床沿，低声呼唤道：

“金斯莱卿？如果是事故的话，不再多想或许更好。”

那人蓦然一颤，原本流出茫然之色的眼瞳渐渐重新聚焦，终于稳定，自墨黑额发下投来凌厉眼神。卡诺恩短暂一触，低头避让，只留余光驻留那人脸面轮廓。

他又在静默中等待了许久，房内又昏黑了些，才听得对方复开了口，仍是那般久睡将醒、喉头艰涩一般的哑音。

“感谢你的探望，马尔蒂尼卿。”尤利乌斯说。他侧首之际，带了浅淡微笑，好似仅以这般虚弱模样，也对整体境况有所揣测、成竹在胸。“不知陛下特意叫你前来接洽，是所为何事？有重要使命指派，还是潘德拉贡近来将有要事发生吗？”


End file.
